Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-z-1+8-2z}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-z - 2z} {-1 + 8}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-3z} {-1 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-3z} + {7}$ The simplified expression is $-3z+7$